


Leave Me to Dream

by Panthera_tigris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_tigris/pseuds/Panthera_tigris
Summary: Wanda can't control her powers sometimes.





	Leave Me to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because accidental deletion. Come talk to me about Endgame buckysaurus.tumblr.com  
> Comment plz

It was a hot and humid summer night in France. They had been run out of the last town when Pietro had used his abilities to save a child from wandering into traffic. But of course the townspeople didn't see him as saving a child- they saw him as mutant and as dangerous. He and Wanda had packed up what little belongings they had and hopped a train that afternoon. When darkness fell they found a tiny abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of another village to spend the night. It was an impermanent lifestyle, but it kept them safe and they had each other and that was all that mattered.

They were too close, too familiar, to even care that there was only one bed to sleep on in the house. Pietro stripped himself down to his boxers and collapsed on the bed with a huff. Wanda went to change into shorts and a tank top and then followed his lead. Minutes later Wanda nodded off to sleep curled around Pietro, tucked safely under his arm. He wordlessly pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let himself relax into the pillows.

He woke barely an hour later, sweaty, hot and wanting. His mind was flooded waves of arousal seemingly coming from nowhere. He tried, he really tried, to will himself back to sleep- to ignore the constant pressure of his sister's hips against his side and the heat pooling in his groin. He breathed in heavily an cracked his eyes open.

He glanced down at Wanda, still curled against him. Beads of sweat were accumulating on her forehead and her mouth was hanging open just barely. But most importantly, Pietro noticed the faint red glow coming from behind her closed eyelids. She was projecting again. She didn't mean to- she really didn't; just sometimes in her sleep she would project her dreams or feelings onto people, more often then not- onto Pietro. Only this was the first time that the pure emotion and feeling has had such a strong effect on Pietro- and the first time it had ever been arousal. Usually it was just fear or nightmares that would wake both of them with a start.

Again, he willed himself back to sleep. He wasn't a fucking teenager anymore- he was fully capable of controlling himself. He took deep breaths and attempted to shift away without waking her. The thought he was in the clear when Wanda hooked her leg over his thigh, grinding herself into his hip with a small sigh- then the visions started. She was dreaming- she was dreaming of him.

_Wanda was on her back, her head resting on huge luxurious pillows. Pietro was kneeling between her spread legs, pressing opened mouth kisses down her abdomen. He hooked his fingers in the fabric of her panties and tugged, lips and tongue dropping ever lower._

Pietro couldn't help but palm his hardness through his boxers and let out a groan at the contact. In her sleep, his sister rolled her hips into him and Petro could feel her growing dampness against his thigh. She let out a low whimper.

_He was toying with her; his lips pressing feather light kisses to her clit. His index finger circling her entrance, pressing in ever so slightly. His mouth opened to a grin on her skin when she let out a loud moan and tangled her fingers in his silvery hair._

A moan that she let out translated into a soft, desperate sigh in reality that went straight to Pietro's cock. He reached into his boxers and pulled his hardness out. His thumb smeared the bead of precome leaking from the tip and he stroked the length firmly. He was so going to hell. He stroked himself to the pace of Wanda's heat grinding against the side of his body.

_Pietro was licking her wet folds in earnest, paying special attention to the bundle of nerves at the top. Another finger joined his index, inching into her. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out, matching the pace of the circles he drew with his tongue- working her inch by inch to her climax. He crooked his fingers inside of her, hitting somewhere that made his sister nearly cry out. Her back arched high off the bed- her orgasm hitting her like a train. Pietro lifted his head to grin and lick his lips, his stubble glistening with her juices._

The Wanda beside him, the real Wanda, moaned out- her hips stuttering against him. Pietro could feel the waves of her climax washing over her. He pumped his cock faster- groaning as he came in thick ropes onto his stomach and hand.

He allowed himself to breathe as he came down from his high. The feelings of regret and shame were bubbling up in his stomach. He glanced down at his sister still curled against him- she was awake. The wisps of red were fading from her irises to reveal her completely blown out pupils and the hunger and curiosity behind them. He blinked- mortified. He quickly disentangled himself from her and stood up. He padded to the bathroom quickly and wiped himself off. He stood and stared at himself in the mirror. He could just sleep in the bathtub, couldn't he? And then they could wake up in the morning and pretend nothing had happened- right? Of course they were immensely close- closer then two siblings generally should be. But this was a line even they hadn't crossed before. Pietro turned on the water and splashed his face in the sink.

"Pietro?" Wanda's voice called out quietly from behind him. He turned to see her lingering in the doorway- her shorts riding low on her hips and her hair messed out. She twisted her fingers nervously and avoided eye contact. "Pietro, I'm- I'm sorry you saw it like that."

"I'm sorry too." He said and pushed past her. But she grabbed his wrist, stopping him from walking away.

"No." She said, tugging him closer. "I'm sorry you had to find out- like that. I am not sorry you found out how I feel." Wanda let her other hand drift down Pietro's stomach, still slightly sweaty and sticky. Her touch seemed to leave a trail of fire on Pietro's skin. She added quietly. "Because I'm pretty sure you feel like that too."

Her eyes searched his momentarily before she moved to place the hand holding his wrist to cup his face. She rose up on her toes to press her lips against his softly. Pietro's eyes fell shut and he kissed her back.

She broke away to leave a trail of burning kisses down his jaw. She latched onto a the junction between his chin and neck and sucked. Pietro let out a low rumble of a groan and threaded his fingers through her tangled hair.

"Pietro- Pietro please." She whispered against his skin, pushing her hips against him. Pietro felt his blood redirect to his cock. High metabolism is useful for a few different things- rebound time being one of them. As the last of his self control went out the wind0w- Pietro decided that maybe going to hell wouldn’t be that bad, after all.

He pulled her back to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick at her lips. She reciprocated and deepened the kiss into something more feral and desperate. They let their hands wander, Wanda's tangling in the silver mess of his hair- Pietro running his down her sides and groping at her ass briefly. Wanda giggled against his lips. Pietro backed them up, not breaking the kiss until the backs of Wanda's knees hit the mattress. Wanda fell backwards with a small yelp.

"Always so coordinated." Pietro laughed, Wanda grabbed his arm and tugged him down with her. He hovered above her body, his arms trying to keep most of his weight off her. With a pleased hum, Wanda rolled her hips up into his. Pietro's mouth fell open with a heavy breath.

"Always so coherent." Wanda giggled, her hands again tangling in his hair.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes and covered her mouth with his own. Again Wanda deepened the kiss, allowing her hands to explore the open expanse of her brother's back. Pietro shifted his weight to one side, allowing his other hand to run up her side. He paused to cup one of her breasts in his hand, his thumb flicking over her nipple through the cotton of her t-shirt. She arched into his touch. Wanda fiddled with the elastic of his boxers, attempting to push them off of his hips.

"Fair is fair, little sister." He grinned against her skin as he pressed light kisses to her neck and collarbone, stopping at the line of her shirt. He raised an eyebrow to further his point. Wanda frowned and flipped them over, straddling his hips and pushing him into the bed with one hand.

"I'm not you're little sister, Pietro." She said, kissing and licking her way down his chest. "Twelve minutes doesn't mean shit." She nipped at his abs to accentuate her point.

She hooked her fingers in his boxers and tugged them down his legs. Pietro bit his lip but lifted his hips to make it easier. She tossed the fabric somewhere in the room. She trailed her fingers slowly up his thighs and Pietro's cock twitched in response. He watched as she licked a stripe along the underside of his dick and he shuddered as she took the tip into her mouth. Pietro let out a long moan as she worked her way down, taking more of him in her mouth. She repeated the motion and Pietro reflexively put a hand on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down.

"W-Wanda." He panted. "Please- I'm n-not going to last."

Wanda pulled off of his cock with a small pop and a smile. She stood up off the bed and rid herself of her shorts and panties. Pietro watched her intently from the mattress. She blushed under his gaze and tried to hide her naked center from him.

"Hey, hey." Pietro smiled, propping himself up on his elbows. He reached out for her and she took his hand, crawling back on top. He pressed his lips to hers gently. "You're beautiful, Wanda. Don't hide from me."

Pietro reached and found her cunt with his fingers. He found her clit with his thumb and rubbed softly- Wanda gasped. She batted his hand away and aligned his cock with her folds.

Pietro couldn’t help but toss his head back and groan as she sank inch by inch onto his cock. Once fully seated, Wanda let out a shaky breath. She stilled for a moment- allowing herself to get used to his size. Pietro's hands clenched in the sheets at the sensations of being sheathed in the wet, tight, heat. It took all of his focus to not buck himself up into her as she settled. Slowly she rose back up until just his tip remained inside of her, and then she forcefully sank back down with a loud moan. She set a steady pace on top of him, her fingers touching his chest, his stomach, his neck- everything she could touch to get purchase- to anchor herself. Pietro's hands went to her hips, guiding her pace and driving her down even harder, her breasts bouncing beneath her shirt.

"Let me see?" Pietro breathed out. Wanda smiled and stopped moving for a moment to tug her shirt over her head. Pietro sat up to meet her, his arm wrapping around her lower back to keep them moving together. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips and cupped her breast with his other hand. He rolled the peak between his fingers earning him a small gasp from her lips. She quickened the pace of her hips. Her pace became uneven as she cried out- her walls clenching around his cock as she climaxed. She shuddered in his arms as the waves passed through her before resting her head on his shoulder.

Pietro moved them so she was laying comfortably among the pillows. He settled on his knees between her legs and lifted her hips to drive his cock back into her- she cried out with his name on her lips. He leaned over to flick over a nipple with his tongue as he set an unrelenting pace driving into her. Wanda moaned out.

"Fuck- Wanda." Was all Pietro could manage to say as he neared his own release. He pressed his thumb to her clit and rubbed small hard circles. Wanda saw stars and cried out Pietro's name as she climaxed for the second time. The sensation of her walls clenching down around him sent him over the edge as well, his hips stuttering as he emptied himself into her. Pietro leaned over and rested his forehead in the sweaty valley between her breasts.

She pressed a kiss to the top of his head with a small giggle. He pulled out his softening cock with a wince. He laid down beside her on the mattress- Wanda curled against his side with a sated sigh. He cast an arm protectively around her and it wasn't long before his sister's breathing evened out and she drifted back to sleep. Pietro smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He was happy- they were happy.


End file.
